In My Spare Time
by jackelman6726
Summary: Hinata has always wanted to be closer to him and fight at his side. She didn't think she would actually be able to. Now she is going with Naruto on his training mission with Jariaya and she will be with him. How will this affect Naruto and her.
1. Training Partners

Hi, this is my first fanfic and seeing as I really love Naruto and all the fanfic's made about it, I decided to do a NaruHina fic seeing as that's my favorite pairings. I don't know what I'm going to do with this, but I hope you like it. I'll try to keep it T, but it might change to M over time. Or stay a T. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape, form, reference, phrase, saying, idea, random happen stance, or anything else I can think of, own Naruto, even though it would be awesome if I did… BUT I DON'T! OKAY! On with the story.

* * *

><p><span>In My Spare Time: Chapter 1: Caught and Questioned<span>

Jaraiya sat in a tall tree, doing "research." He was watching some girls playing in the water and trying to think up new ideas for his next book. While he was doing this, he was also thinking of more important things. Naruto.

In a few days, he would be leaving with Naruto on a 3 year training mission. The objective was to make Naruto one of the strongest people in Kohona, or that's what he told Naruto. The real purpose was to help him control the Nine-Tails chakra.

Jaraiya took out a schedule he had made. It was his plan for training Naruto. It was a very balanced schedule. Half of each week would be given to training Naruto. The other half would be given to Jaraiya so he could be himself. The plan itself was great. The only problem was Naruto.

That kid had so much stamina, that at times, even Jaraiya himself got tired out. When Jaraiya showed him the schedule, he complained that his training time wasn't long enough. There was no pleasing that kid without almost killing yourself.

Jaraiya sat there and thought for awhile. How could he be himself and please Naruto all at the same time? There had to be a way. Then it came to him.

He could bring someone else along with him. Then Naruto could train with the other person and leave Jaraiya alone to be himself without Naruto interrupting him. It was perfect.

The only problem was who? It either had to be someone who could wear him down or calm him down enough to take a break.

'Let's see,' thought Jaraiya. 'Who would be good? Well, who are his friends?' Jaraiya sat there and puzzled about it. 'Well, who do I know he's friends with?'

Jaraiya frowned. He only knew a few of Naruto's friends.

'I know that dog kid,' Jaraiya thought, 'the bug user, the lazy kid, and that fat kid. Let's see, the dog kid would probably argue about who is the better fighter, which would encourage Naruto to ask for more training time. The bug user would probably do the same. The lazy kid wouldn't want to train, hence 'lazy kid.' The fat kid would run up the food bill. That wouldn't do.'

"This isn't going to work. Might as well change my schedule," Jaraiya said with a defeated sigh. Suddenly a certain noise was brought to his attention. The giggling of the girls he was watching. Then it struck him.

Why not bring a girl instead? The idea was genius. He did hate that Naruto never knew what it was like to be with a girl. It was bad for Jaraiya's moral as a teacher and parental guardian. If Naruto didn't want to be with the girls Jaraiya was always with, why not have another girl who is his friend be with him. Then Jaraiya could have time to his self and feel good about leaving Naruto to train without him. It was a plus all-around.

The only problem, once again, was who. Who were the girls Naruto liked?

'I guess there is that Sakura girl,' Jaraiya thought. Then he remembered she was she was Tsunade's student. 'Bad idea. Very bad idea.' Jaraiya shivered at the thought of what Tsunade might do if he tried to take away her new pupil.

'How about that blond haired flower girl?' Jaraiya contemplated. 'No, she complains too much, and would probably just anger Naruto. Oh well, I should go inform Naruto of this idea.'

The only problem was (there have been a lot of problems lately) that it was getting harder to find Naruto. If he wasn't eating ramen, he was impossible to find.

Jaraiya got out of his hiding spot and ran into town. He immediately ran to Ichiraku's ramen shop. When he saw no one there, he almost gave up hope. Jaraiya didn't feel like going on a wild goose chase.

Just when he was about to go back and see if the girls were still there, Jaraiya noticed someone familiar. There, hiding in an alleyway, staring intently at something, was a small, blue haired girl. He recognized her immediately as Hinata Hyuga. She was the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga, the future leader of the Hyuga clan, and one of Naruto's friends.

Jaraiya stopped walking and decided to go and ask Hinata where Naruto was. She was a shy girl, but was still quite smart. Maybe she knew where he was.

Jaraiya walked right up behind Hinata and said, "hi Hinata. Do you know where Naruto is?" He guessed she had not heard him coming, because when she heard him, she jumped a foot in the air, turned around and somersaulted backwards.

"M-m-master Jaraiya! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Hinata said as she tried to get up. Jaraiya reached down and helped her up.

"Sorry Hinata," Jaraiya apologized. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"I-it's okay," Hinata said as she got to her feet.

"Anyway, do you know where Naruto is?" Jaraiya asked. At this, Hinata blushed a deep scarlet.

"N-n-naruto? H-he's at the grocery store," Hinata pointed at the store across the street, "buying food just like every Thursday at two."

'Woah,' Jaraiya thought. 'How does she know that? Well, if she knows Naruto that well, maybe I can get some information about him out of her.' Then he pulled out a blank scroll and a pen.

"Can you tell me Naruto's schedule?" Jaraiya asked casually. Hinata blinked. She didn't expect that question, but telling couldn't hurt. He was Naruto's master after all. So she told Jaraiya what Naruto did every day, Sunday to Saturday.

Once they were done, Jaraiya grinned and said, "Thank you Hinata. I have one more question." Hinata braced herself for the next question. Every question except the one Jaraiya asked next.

"How do you know all this?"

* * *

><p>Well there you go. The first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you liked it. R &amp; R.<p> 


	2. Chosen

Hey, I'm back with another chapter of In My Spare Time. Seeing as this is my first fanfic, I'm really happy some of you commented on it. I'm going to try to get these in as fast as I can, seeing as I had prewritten some. I know this one isn't as long, but I am going try to keep the stories coming. Hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape, form, reference, phrase, saying, idea, random happen stance, or anything else I can think of, own Naruto, even though it would be awesome if I did… BUT I DON'T! OKAY! On with the story.

* * *

><p><span>In My Spare Time: Chapter 2: Chosen<span>

"How do you know all of this?" Jaraiya asked. Hinata looked stunned. She had not expected this question. What should she say?

"I-I-I… w-well…umm…" she stuttered out as she turned several shades of red which ended in a very deep shade of crimson. Jaraiya understood from how she was acting that she had a crush on Naruto and had secretly followed him around for the greater part of her life, but was too shy to say anything. Leave it to Naruto not to notice. Jaraiya decided to play dumb anyway.

"Okay… how about, why are you here?" Jaraiya asked.

"W-well…umm… I was…umm…g-getting food for cooking," Hinata lied.

"That's a lie," Jaraiya said calmly. Hinata gasped. "Well, I guess what you do in your free time is none of our business." Hinata became relieved and let out her breath. "Anyway, today is probably the last day to see Naruto. In two days, he and I are going on a three year long mission." Hinata looked mortified.

'Poor girl,' Jaraiya thought. 'She won't be able to see her crush for three years… wait.' Then three words popped into Jaraiya's head: Naruto, girl, crush.

"That's it!" Jaraiya suddenly yelled, which made Hinata jump. Then he looked at Hinata and said, "Follow me."

"W-where?" Hinata asked as she followed Jaraiya.

"To see Naruto," Jaraiya said as he reached back and started pulling Hinata. It was a good thing, too, because Hinata stopped so Jaraiya was just dragging her.

"W-why?" Hinata asked while trying to keep her balance at Jaraiya's fast pace.

"So we can tell him about his little spying friend," Jaraiya answered. At this, Hinata jumped.

"W-what? N-n-no!" Hinata stuttered out. Then she started trying to drag Jaraiya away from the store where Naruto was. Jaraiya, who was strong (even for a ninja), didn't notice and kept on dragging her, toward Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Jaraiya called out. A spiky blond haired kid dressed in orange, turned around and smiled when he saw his master.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto called out and walked over to Jaraiya. "Have you come to get me? Are we leaving now?"

"No, but it does have to do with your training," Jaraiya answered with a smile.

"Wait," Naruto said with a suddenly serious look. "Are you calling it off?"

"What!" said Jaraiya with a surprised look, almost letting go of Hinata. "No, no! Far from it."

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked, looking happy again. Then he noticed Hinata trying to get away from Jaraiya's grasp. "Umm… Jaraiya… What are you doing with Hinata?" Hinata stopped struggling and blushed.

"Naruto," Jaraiya said and pulled Hinata out in front of them, "meet your new training partner." When he said this, Naruto and Hinata froze and just starred at the smiling Jaraiya. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Wait, Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed. "By training partners, do you mean for this trip?"

"That is," Jaraiya said, brightening his smile, "exactly what I mean." Then Naruto's expression changed to a happy one.

"That's awesome," Naruto cheered. "Hey, Hinata. Isn't this great? We'll be training together for three years!" Meanwhile, in Hinata's head:

'Oh my gosh. He's talking about me. I'm going to be **his **training partner. Oh my gosh. Can I do it? I guess I have to. Besides, I've done this before. How long can it be? Wait. What did Naruto just say? Three years! With him! I-I…' And then Hinata fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted and knelt down to see if she was alright.

'Wow. She really has it bad for him.' Jaraiya thought. 'I hope this isn't a bad idea.'

* * *

><p>Well that is the end of this chapter. Sorry it was short. hope you liked it. R &amp; R.<p> 


	3. Permission

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. So sorry that it took so long. Computer had problems. Sorry the last one was so short. I tried to make this one longer. Hope you like it. And thanks to those who have helped me on the spelling of Jiraiya's name.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape, form, reference, phrase, saying, idea, random happen stance, or anything else I can think of, own Naruto, even though it would be awesome if I did… BUT I DON'T! OKAY! On with the story.

In My Spare Time: Chapter 3: Permission

Jiraiya and Naruto walked along the road to the Hyuga Compound. Naruto was carrying Hinata.

"Hey Pervy Sage," Naruto said to Jiraiya. Jiraiya glanced over at Naruto. "Why did Hinata faint when you told us that we were going to be training partners?"

"Umm…well…she was so excited to go, that she fainted," Jiraiya said quickly. He didn't want to give away Hinata's secret so soon.

"Oh, okay," Naruto said and put on his trademark grin. "That's great, because I'm excited, too!" so thanks to Jiraiya's quick thinking and Naruto's gullibility, Naruto believed another lie.

As they approached the compound, the guards looked up. When they saw Hinata's limp body and Naruto, they put two and two together. They smiled weakly, nodded, and allowed them in.

Jiraiya led Naruto to a large building, which they entered. They walked through the maze of hallways, until they came to a door. Engraved on the door was 'Hiashi Hyuga: Leader of the Hyuga clan.' Jiraiya knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from inside. Jiraiya opened the door to reveal Hiashi Hyuga sitting at his desk sipping tea.

"Hello Hiashi-san," Jiraiya said as he entered.

"Jiraiya-sama," Hiashi said, looking a bit surprised. "What brings you to my house today?"

'House?' Naruto thought to himself. 'This place is a mansion!'

"Well," said Jiraiya, sitting down and beckoning for Naruto to put Hinata down and follow suit, "I have come to ask a favor of you." Hiashi raised his eyebrows and waited for Jiraiya to continue. "I would like to take your daughter, Hinata, along with me on Naruto's training mission."

At this, Hiashi almost choked on his tea. He knew that Jiraiya was a powerful shinobi. He had been the Third Hokage's student and the Fourth Hokage's teacher, so he had to be a good teacher. It was an excellent opportunity to train Hinata into a better ninja. Except…

"And he's going, too?" Hiashi asked pointing at Naruto. Naruto glared at Hiashi. Jiraiya, too, was a bit angry, but refrained from showing it.

"Here, Hiashi," Jiraiya said, as he stood up and walked around the desk to whisper in Hiashi's ear.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Naruto," Jiraiya whispered, "but the reason I want to bring Hinata, is that we need someone that Naruto truly trusts."

"Well, what about you?" Hiashi asked, not bothering to whisper.

"He only half trusts me," Jiraiya explained, still whispering.

"So why Hinata?" Hiashi asked, still **not** whispering.

"Well , Hinata is a close friend of Naruto, she may confide more to him, so we can get info on his strengths and weaknesses from her," Jiraiya whispered.

"She affiliates with him!" Hiashi nearly yelled. "This is unacceptable!" Naruto gave Hiashi a death glare.

"Yes, well," Jiraiya whispered, "because of her affiliation with him, he now trusts her. We could use this trust to benefit the village by taming the nine tails."

"And how will this benefit my daughter?" Hiashi asked calmly.

"Well, just because the mission is to tame the nine tails, doesn't mean I'm not going to train them," Jiraiya whispered. "I promise you that by the time we get back from the training mission, your daughter will be one of the strongest ninja's in all the village. Plus, she will be a very important asset to the village, seeing as she will be the one person who can control Naruto." The whole thing had been a lie (sort of), but at least it was enough to fool Hiashi.

"Well," Hiashi sighed as Jiraiya went and sat back down. "I guess… I guess I will allow Hinata to go. You have my permission."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, practically jumping out of his seat. Jiraiya also cheered inside.

"Thank you for your time," Jiraiya said as they stood up to leave. "Please tell Hinata that we are leaving tomorrow morning." Then they left.

Once outside of the Hyuga compound, Naruto turned to Jiraiya and asked," Hey Pervy Sage. What did you whisper to Hiashi-sama? What was that about you? What about Hinata? Affiliation? Benefits? What did that all mean? "

"Well…" Jiraiya said, trying to think of an excuse. "Well I just said a few words about power and he was bought."

"Oh, of course," said Naruto, now angry. "That moron would do anything for power. If it wasn't for how amazing she was, he would probably throw her out on the streets. I think Hinata should be the leader of the Hyuga clan. She would make a great leader." Jiraiya raised his eyebrows at this.

"Oh, and why do you think that?" Jiraiya asked, hoping for Naruto to slip a confession of love or something.

"Well, first off, Hinata's a hell of a lot nicer," Naruto said, listing off Hinata's good qualities on his hand. "Second, she's really smart. Third, she really strong and doesn't give up. Fourth…umm… she's nice…"

"You already said that," Jiraiya said, happy that he was getting him closer to a possible spill in personal information. Naruto blushed. "Well, what do you think is so nice about her?"

"Well she gives me this cool medicine stuff that works really well. It's great!" Naruto said seeming almost excited to give this information. "Oh, and she makes really good food and gives it out to everyone. Her cooking is the best! Then there's the fact that she likes to talk with me, and unlike everyone else, she **listens** to me! We've only talked a few times, but I like talking to her… she's so… so… nice."

"Do you like her?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto blushed so hard that he might have been able to match Hinata's.

"N-n-no!" Naruto said franticly. "I-I like Sakura!"

"Ahh… right," Jiraiya said frowning. He knew he would have to convince him to stop liking that girl and that might be hard. Oh well. He had Hinata for that matter. Then Naruto said goodbye and Jiraiya headed to Tsunade. He ran up to Hokage tower and jumped in through the window. As he entered, Tsunade glanced over.

"Please let it be a reason to stop working," Tsunade moaned.

"This may buy you a few minutes," Jiraiya said.

"Thank you!" Tsunade said, pulling out a bottle of sake. "What is it?"

"I'm bringing Hinata Hyuga with Naruto and I on the training mission," Jiraiya said flatly. At this, Tsunade nearly choked.

"What?" Tsunade sputtered. "You want to bring Hinata Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, on a three year trip with Naruto? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Well…" Jiraiya said, "I…guess not really."

"Hinata Hyuga," Tsunade nearly yelled," is probably the most self-abused person in all of leaf! The only reason she hasn't KILLED herself is because of Naruto. She is so devoted to that boy… it's not even funny!"

"Yeah…" Jiraiya said, "I realized this when I met her. Did you know that she knows Naruto's weekly schedule by heart?"

"Yes…" Tsunade sighed. "She told me everything one night when I brought her out drinking with me. She has 2 bottles and starts switching between spilling her secrets about her love for Naruto and sobbing the moment I mention Naruto's name. It took forever trying to calm her down enough to bring her home. I have never seen Hiashi so angry in my life."

"Speaking of Hiashi," Jiraiya said with a smile, "I got his permission to take her with us."

"What?" Tsunade jaw dropped. "Really? Wow. Well… if you know what you're getting into… you have my permission."

"Great! Thank you," Jiraiya said, positively beaming at his victory.

"But only," Tsunade said, which caused Jiraiya to stop smiling, "if you stay and talk so that I don't have to work." Jiraiya smiled.

"Sure," he said, and pulled up a chair.

Well that is that. Sorry again for the long wait. I'll try to be better. Hope you liked it. R & R.


	4. Departure

Hey. Hi. I am soooooo sorry about not writing in a long time, but with school and stuff, it's hard to get stuff done. You know what it's like. So to make up for the delay, I've decided to write a chapter which tops my other stories with eight pages of rough draft. Twice as much as the others. And that doesn't include the edits I make. Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Really.

* * *

><p><span>In My Spare Time: Chapter 4: Departure<span>

Hinata just couldn't believe it. Yesterday, she had woken up and been told by her father that she would be going with master Jiraiya and Naruto on the training mission and that she should pack. When he told her, he said that it was direct rule and that it was very important. When she had heard this, Hinata couldn't believe it, and yet, here she was, about to leave Konoha for three years with master Jiraiya, the great Toad Sage, and Naruto, her crush.

"Are you ready?" asked her sensei, Kurenai. "Do you have everything? Do you have your training gear? Rations? Money?"

"Y-yes, I have everything," Hinata weakly smiled. She was exhausted. She had been up all night packing.

"Wow Hinata," Kiba said, starring off into the distance. "You're going to be gone and stuff. It's going to be, well, different. You should write or something … you know…" Everyone turned to look at Kiba.

"Umm… Kiba," Kurenai said, giving Kiba a worried look. "Are you-"Suddenly, Kiba jumped forward and hugged Hinata, who squeaked, but allowed him to hug her.

"We're going to miss you!" Kiba sobbed

"K-kiba! I- I don't know what to think of this. Truly, I'm appalled at your behavior," Hinata said, blushing slightly.

"I don't even know what 'appalled' means!" Kiba said, sobbing.

"Wow Kiba. This is so out of character for you," Shino said. "I thought your only emotions were impatience and anger."

"Shino, be nice to Kiba," Hinata said to Shino.

"Don't worry," Kiba said, straightening up and wiping the tears of his eyes. "I'm too sad to be mad at Shino. It's just… I feel like I have to be sad for you, because we're like your family, other than your 'unaccepting' dick of a father and uptight 'honorable' cousin."

"I resent that," said the voice of Neji Hyuga. Everyone turned to see Neji walk up to them.

"Well hello Neji-san," Hinata said politely. "What brings you here?"

"Is it wrong for me to come and say goodbye to my cousin before she leaves for three years?" asked Neji in a mock-offended voice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Neji-san!" Hinata said, truly looking it. "I didn't mean it that way. It's always good to have you around." Neji was very taken aback by this and smiled guilty.

"Sorry Lady Hinata. I was only joking around," Neji explained. Hinata blinked a few times before mouthing 'oh' "Anyway, I did want to say goodbye to you. I would have come to you first, but I felt the need to have a…chat with Naruto."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking around, and spotted Naruto lying on his side, curled up into a ball, and looking as if he had seen a ghost. Hinata gasped and looked back at Neji. "What did you do to Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, nothing," Neji said causally. "I just had a little chat with him…"

5 minutes before

"Hello Naruto-san," Neji said as he walked up to the group Naruto was in.

"Huh?" Naruto said, turning around. "Oh, hey Neji. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Neji said politely. "Hey Naruto, can I have a word with you? Privately?"

"Sure," Naruto said, following Neji a little outside the group to talk alone. As soon as they were out of hearing range of everyone else, Neji turned to Naruto.

"All right Naruto, listen up. I know you're a good person, but that doesn't mean I fully trust you. If anything, and I mean ANYTHING, were to happen to Hinata, then I would break every bone in your body so fast that you wouldn't even be able to say 'ow'." Neji threatened a speechless Naruto.

"D-don't worry, Neji," Naruto said, trying to reassure him. "I won't let anything happen to Hinata. I promise." Neji still glared at Naruto.

"You better," Neji said, and then pulled out a small package that, as far a Naruto could see, held a small, circular rubber object. "Here," he said and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took it and held it up to his face, trying to figure out what it was. "What's this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Protection," Neji said, and then turned around and walked away. At this, though, Naruto went white.

'Protection?' Naruto thought to himself franticly. He opened the package and took out the rubber circle. As he took it out, it unfolded into a long tube. Naruto never knew much about sex or anything like that, so he didn't know exactly what it was, but he got a good enough idea due to the shape. 'He's going to juken my -?' Naruto gulped. He made a mental note to be extra nice to Hinata. He wouldn't let **anything** happen to her.

Present Time

"Alright," Jiraiya said clapping his hands together. "You kids said your goodbyes? Ready to go?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and said, "Yay! Let's go!" Then out of the corner of his eye, he caught Neji's glare. He remembered what Neji had said to him, and walked over to Hinata who was saying goodbye to her team mates, and put his hands on her shoulders and said nervously," You ready Hinata? Feel good? You're not going to feint, right? Not light-headed? You're feeling good, right?" Hinata was first shocked when

Naruto had came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, and further shocked at how nervous he sounded. She never heard him so nervous before, except the time they went into that haunted house on a mission.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine Naruto-kun," Hinata said, blushing slightly, wondering why he was so scared. Then she looked over and saw Neji smiling. She immediately understood. "Here, Naruto-kun. Go over with Jiraiya. I'll be over in a second. I need to have a talk with my cousin." She said very sternly.

Naruto blinked. He had never heard Hinata so mad. "O…kay…I'll just… yeah…" Naruto said, trying to conceal his surprise, but doing it poorly. He stood where he was. Hinata walked over to the smiling Neji.

"What did you do to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Neji sternly. Neji smile only widened.

"My, my. This may be the most angry I've ever seen you," Neji joked.

"You better not have hurt him in any way," She said, glaring at Neji, so harshly that if looks could kill, Neji's death would be slow and **very** painful.

"Calm down Hinata," Neji reassured her. "Naruto is physically fine. Mentally… let's think of this positively. Now you have a friend how looks out for you."

"Neji!" Hinata nearly yelled, grabbing her laughing cousin.

"Hey! I would think you would be happy, having him give you attention and all. I mean, with the right motivation, which I gave him, he has become your personal servant. You should try him out sometime." He snickered at the joke he made. Hinata blushed madly.

"I-I h-have to g-go," Hinata said, walking away, looking as red as a tomato.

"Now that's the Hinata I know," Neji laughed, noticing the stutter in her voice. Hinata just ran over to Naruto and Jiraiya.

"L-let's go," she said uneasily.

"Great!" Jiraiya more or less yelled. "You were taking forever. Well, now that you're ready, wave goodbye. You won't see any of Konoha for awhile." They looked behind them at the gates. There were huge, but reminded them of the big adventure they had ahead. They smiled.

Then they looked at the people who were smiling and waving goodbye to them. Their friends and family. But now they waved good bye. For three years. They waved and smiled, too. Then they turned around and walked on.

The adventure had begun

10 hours later (About 6:00 P.M.)

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the five hundredth time. Jiraiya sighed. He pulled out a little book which was full of crossed out numbers, and crossed out the number 499,999 and wrote 500,00. Then he said the same thing he said to Naruto the times before.

"No," Jiraiya said plainly.

"Aww," Naruto whined. "Really?" Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto, look around," Jiraiya commanded, "and tell me what you see." Naruto did as instructed and looked around.

"Trees," Naruto said boredly.

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "trees. And what do you think that means?"

"That we're lost," Naruto said. He was tired, and didn't feel like playing Jiraiya's game. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and hit him on the top of his head.

"We're not lost!" Jiraiya said. "We're on a path!"

"Well why is it taking so long?" Naruto nearly yelled. He was getting angry at how slow they were moving. "WE are we walking? We can't we run?"

"Yes," Jiraiya sighed, "but, a ninja must practice patience and ability to limit one's self. That's your first lesson of this trip."

"No it's not!" Naruto yelled. "You're just being lazy!" Jiraiya glared at Naruto and hit him on the head.

"If I was testing you two on your patience, the only one that would pass is Hinata," Jiraiya said sternly. Naruto blinked. He'd forgotten about Hinata. He looked back to see her walking along quietly not too far behind them.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, smiling at Hinata, who blushed. "Sorry Hinata. I forgot you were there."

"I-it's ok," Hinata said quietly. "I'm fine." This made Naruto grin.

"That's great," he said, flashing her his trademark grin, causing her to blush harder and turn away. They walked on for a little longer without complaining before Hinata started to yawn and Naruto looked up and realized how late it was.

"Hey Pervy Sage," Naruto said. "When are we stopping? It's getting late and Hinata is starting to yawn." Hinata blushed and Jiraiya looked over his shoulder. He knew Hinata wasn't going to complain about all the walking.

"I-I-I'm f-fine! Honestly, you d-don't need to f-fret over me," Hinata said. Naruto of course, didn't pay attention.

"C'mon Hinata, we've been walking all day. You can't still have energy," Naruto said with a disbelieving look.

"Then why don't you carry her?" Jiraiya suggested. At this both Naruto and Hinata blushed (or in Hinata's case, just blushed harder.)

"Umm…I-I…well… ok, I guess…" Naruto said. Before she could do anything, Hinata, who was too tired to notice Naruto crouch down in front of her, tripped onto his back. She made a squeak sound at the sudden change. Naruto grabbed her under her legs and made sure she was securely on his back before standing up.

"You comfortable?" he asked her. Once she had overcome the shock and realized he was talking to her, she whispered a very quiet 'yes.' "Good," he said smiling. "By the way, your yawns are pretty cute."

Now if Naruto had looked back or notice Hinata's grip loosen or notice her head fall onto his shoulder, he would have known that she had just feinted. But he didn't…because he's Naruto…silly Naruto.

They walked on for about an hour before Jiraiya looked over at Naruto.

"How are you doing?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked over.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just look tired," Jiraiya said, sounding just a little concerned. It was true. Naruto was tired, but Jiraiya knew the kid would walk across the five nations without stopping for a rest if he had the patience for it.

"I'm fine," Naruto said. Even if he was tired, he wouldn't admit it. "But if we're close, I wouldn't mind some sleep."

"Good," Jiraiya said, "Because we're here." Naruto blinked. Without noticing it, Naruto had walked into a town. The town was bright with lots of shop lights. It was obviously bigger than a town because it was mostly comprised of tall buildings. Naruto wondered how he hadn't noticed it.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, starring around in amazement.

"The village of lights," Jiraiya said. "I imagine you can see why." Naruto nodded. They continued to walk until they came to a large building with a sign on the front that said "Hotel."

"Oh, good," Naruto sighed. He was tired and Hinata was getting heavy (due to how tired he was.) They walked through the doors into the hotel. Naruto was amazed. The hotel looked incredible. The floor was made of marble. The furniture was white and pink, and there were flowers everywhere. "Wow. This place is awesome, but what's with the colors?"

"Let's go get our rooms," Jiraiya said, dodging the question. At the sound of voices the clerk looked up. At the sight of Jiraiya, he smiled.

"Jiraiya!" said the clerk, greeting him with a great smile. Jiraiya looked over and when he recognized the face, smiled, too.

"Russell! Good to see you!" Jiraiya said and walked over to the clerk and shook his hand. "How are you?"

"Great!" said Russell, showing him his left hand, "thanks to you! If it weren't for your advice…I… It's just great to see you again!"

"You're welcome," Jiraiya said smiling. "Anyway, we need rooms."

"Yes! Of course!" Russell said, snapping to attention with a smiling face. "How many rooms and how long?"

"Two rooms and two weeks," Jiraiya said

'Two rooms?' Naruto asked himself in his head. 'Oh yeah! Hinata gets a room.'

"One for you and one for them, huh?" Russell asked.

"That sounds about right," Jiraiya said, smiling again.

'What?' Naruto thought wildly.

"I can see why. The way she's snuggling into his neck… you can almost see the chemistry," Russell smiled. There was a loud 'eep' and Hinata jumped off of Naruto's back. When they all turned to look at her, she was blushing harder than ever.

"Umm…here…have some room keys…" Russell said awkwardly, breaking the silence and handing them some room keys.

"Thanks. Let's go," Jiraiya said, grabbing the two and dragging them along as they searched for their rooms. 'I have to do something! It can't go down like this! I haven't messed with them yet! It hasn't even been a day!' Jiraiya thought. Jiraiya set them on their feet and had them walk. They walked along a little further, looking at the room numbers as they went.

"Anyway," Jiraiya said, trying to distract them from thinking about what had just happened," do you guys want to order some food? You must be pretty hungry." Naruto brightened up at this.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! I'm starving," Naruto said, slipping into his own world of his favorite foods, consisting mostly of ramen. Hinata giggled at Naruto's small antics over food. The giggle brought his attention back to Hinata. "Oh yeah! Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata blushed lightly when he talked to her, but was otherwise confused. "W-what do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Well you were out cold for a while, and then you just jumped up like you had been awake for a long time…" Naruto said, then realizing what he had just said and started to think of that possibility. He didn't think for long though because, feeling panicked, quickly hugged Naruto in the spur of the moment.

"I-I'm f-fine," Hinata said. "Thank y-you for c-caring." Hinata stepped back from the hug and, blushing deeply, smiled. After the shock of being "surprise hugged" had worn off, he smiled back.

"We're here," Jiraiya said, breaking up their little conversation. Then he handed Hinata the room key and Naruto their bags.

"Hey, why'd you give me my bag? I thought I was sleeping in your room," Naruto asked.

"Umm… I was just giving it to you now so that I don't have to give it to you later," Jiraiya lied. He had actually wanted a room to himself, but in order to get that, he had to get rid of Naruto.

"Oh, ok," Naruto said, and grabbed Hinata's stuff. Hinata, who was still too tired to do anything, had fallen asleep while sitting against the wall, so she didn't resist when he took away her stuff. He walked into the room to set their stuff down.

Jiraiya, who didn't waste a single second that Naruto wasn't looking, quickly pulled out a piece of paper with seal on it and attached it to the inside of the door. He straightened up just as Naruto turned around to come get Hinata. He reached down to get her, but was suddenly caught in a daze, just watching her sleeping so peacefully.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked, knowing exactly what was going on but didn't want to spoil the moment and instead decided to take it as an opportunity to embarrass him.

"Nothing," Naruto said. "It's just… she looks so… peaceful." He continued to gaze upon her with a sort of awe. He continued to stare, caught in his own little world of his own.

"Do you think she's cute," Jiraiya asked, hoping he would do some kind of unconscious confession or something. Which he did.

"Yeah…" said Naruto non-consciously, not really realizing what he was agreeing to. Then Jiraiya's struck him. "I-I m-mean no!"

"So you think she's ugly?" Jiraiya asked, smiling.

"No! I just mean… umm…" Naruto thought for a second, trying to think of an excuse for his blunder.

"Well you have to think she's one or the other. Do you think she's cute or ugly?" Jiraiya asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"I… well… I guess cute…" Naruto blushed sheepishly.

"Do you like her?" Jiraiya asked as seriously as he could. At this, Naruto blushed so hard, he could be considered in league with Hinata. Then, Naruto reached down, picked up Hinata, and ran away into the room to avoid further embarrassment. At this, Jiraiya fell on the floor laughing.

Naruto ran into the room and set Hinata down. He was so glad Hinata wasn't awake, or else that could have been **really** embarrassing.

When Naruto turned around, Jiraiya was leaning against the door, smiling at him, which brought his attention to the piece of paper on the door.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the paper, noticing the symbol on it.

"A seal," Jiraiya said calmly.

"A seal?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I believe that's what I said," he said, smiling.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I made it myself so that anyone who is a virgin cannot touch it." Jiraiya said, giving Naruto a big smile.

"What!" Naruto yelled, then suddenly confused. "Wait. Why are you putting it on Hinata's door?"

"To keep you guys in," Jiraiya said and then closed the door while saying, "have a nice night."

"What?" Naruto yelled, and jumped at the door. As soon as the door closed, the seal turned blue. Then Naruto hit it.

When Hinata woke up, it was to hear someone yell 'what.' Next thing she knew, she heard a loud zapping sound. Suddenly, Naruto flew over her head, and smashed into the wall. Hinata looked over the side of the bed to see a blackened Naruto. He looked like he had just been lit on fire.

She then casually asked him, "Are you staying in here?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the Hyuga princess before sitting up and saying, "I guess."

"But t-there's only o-one bed," Hinata said, starting to get nervous. Naruto then jumped to his feet and looked for himself. She was right. There was only one bed.

* * *

><p>There, I'm finally done. IT took me long enough. I was busy with homework and stuff, but I could finally do it. Hey, I write this stuff out ahead of time (Had horrible writer's block for awhile) but if you guys have any suggestions, I'm all for them. It would be great to hear how you guys think I should do it. I might even use some ideas. We'll see.<p>

R&R please.


End file.
